the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is a teenage girl who is the owner to all of the pets. Her dragon is a "Fire Drake" called: Flameblast. And she also keeps a Pokédex, to study about Pokémon. History Blythe is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. She is generally friendly but when it comes to Brittany and Whittany Biskit, she knows how to defend herself. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals as she befriends the daycamp pets. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals while following her dreams and attending to her own life also. Personality While she cares a great deal about her physical appearance, Blythe isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her. While normally calm and coolheaded, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. Her sketchbook/notebook of fashion designs is labeled "Blythe Style". For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with a heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow. When in her Jedi Master outfit, she wears a tan tunic, with a brown shirt underneath, dark brown pants, and black boots held with a single buckle. And a dark brown utility belt with her intails on a silver buckle, with a holster for her pistol, pouches for spare mags for her pistol and rifle, and then a d-ring hook for her Lightsaber. And she would often wear dark gray robes. Skills and Abilities Animal Communication: Blythe has the ability to communicate with animals as well as Dinosaurs and Dragons. Lightsaber Combat: 'Blythe displays a high skill in Lightsaber combat knowing all the different Lightsaber Combat forms. Even being able to perform Jar'Kai style combat in some cases. '''Force Sensitivity: ' '''Fashion Designing: Pilot Skills: Main Weaponry *Heckler & Koch HK33A2 assault rifle with M7-RU Plasma Blaster *Star Model 30PK Pistol *Blue Graflex Lightsaber Trivia *In Blythe Baxter, Dragon Whisperer, Blythe will get the ability to talk to dragons. * Gallery Gift_art_mlps_efe_blythe_baxter_post_tf_by_rmsaun98722-d5xrqxg.png|Blythe as a pegasus Blythe (Jedi outfit).png|Blythe (Jedi Master Outfit) Screen_Shot_2014-11-17_at_12.02.35_PM.png|Blythe corrupted by the Sith Blythe_(Corrupted_form).png|Blythe (corrupted) weilding her lightsaber Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Corrupted characters Category:The Jedi Category:Lightsabermen Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Gunners Category:Humans Category:Characters who can speak to animals Category:Dinosaur Tamers Category:Riflemen Category:Laser Users Category:Pegasus Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Jedi Masters Category:Blaster Users Category:Jedi Knights